villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Barry Dylan
Bartholomew Aloysius Dylan, better known as Barry Dylan, is the main antagonist of Archer. He is a former ODIN agent who was turned into a cyborg by the KGB, eventually becoming the head of the KGB. However, after he was trapped in space on the ISS Horizon, his position was usurped by Katya Kazanova. He also serves as the archenemy to Sterling Archer. He is voiced portrayed by Dave Willis. Biography Early life While on a mission in Berlin, during which Sterling Archer burst into a room to kill two double agents, Barry ruined Archer's suit. As he clung to a cord to keep from falling off the balcony, Barry apologized to Archer, but the latter decided not to help him. Barry eventually fell on a car and broke his left leg which was fixed by two steel rods and 16 titanium screws. Season 1 "Job Offer" Season 2 "Blood Test" As Archer and Malory talked to their lawyer about the blood test, Archer's baby, Barry walks in and informs them that ODIN will provide the paternity test. He has ODIN soldiers hold and take a large blood sample from Archer and will take the sample to the First Savings Bank, guarded by ODIN. After twenty-four hours, Barry informs them that Seamus is indeed Archer's child. However, Archer realizes that Seamus was Cyril's child. "A Going Concern" Hearing about Malory selling ISIS to ODIN, Barry meets Lana at a restaurant, offers her Malory's position as "Regional Director for the Americas" if she sleeps with him. After Lana leaves due to foil swan was leaking Sweet-N-Sour, Barry enters the room and Archer angrily swats the foil swan on the ground as Barry notes "how you get ants." Later, Barry is seen talking and polishing his gun, Lana talks to him about ideas, but reminds her of their deal much to Lana's chagrin. After hatching their planning, Cheryl lures Barry away to the mainframe by handing him a note thinking it was from Lana. Once entering the mainframe, Lana tells him about having second thoughts, before Ray closes and locks the door. Afterward, Barry receives two black eyes from Lana and leaves with an insane Len Trexler. "White Nights" Despite his hatred for Archer, Barry agreed to a mission to rescue him from the KGB. After successfully freeing Archer from prison, their situation deteriorated, culminating in Archer allowing Barry to fall from a fire escape. Barry's previously injured leg is amputated by Russian doctors as a result. "Double Trouble" However, the KGB turns Barry into a cyborg to use as an assassin against Katya Kazanova, a KGB agent in love with Archer and who defected to ISIS. Instead, Barry goes rogue and attempts to kill Archer, an act that becomes his primary obsession. Katya sacrifices herself at their wedding to save Archer's life. Barry survives the fall because of his cybernetics and gloats at Katya's death. Season 3 "Heart of Archness: Part I" Though Barry did not succeed in killing Archer, he was pleased to see Archer's emotional distress as he cradled Katya's body. He was unaffected by Archer firing bullets at him and ran off pleased at his enemy's pain. "Crossing Over" Allowing Archer to suffer in emotional turmoil, Barry later usurps Nikolai Jakov, who is potentially Archer's father, as head of the KGB. He then kills Jakov in an explosion, which prevents a paternity test from ever being performed, further affecting Archer emotionally. "Skin Game" After Katya is revived as a cyborg by Dr. Algernop Krieger, Barry returns to kill Archer and Katya at their second attempt at marriage, only for the fight between the two cyborgs devolve into a sexual encounter, ending Archer's engagement once again. Barry is once more pleased to see Archer's pain at losing Katya. "Space Race: Part II" Still resolved to fight and kill Archer, Barry follows him and the ISIS crew all the way into space after being told where he is by Krieger. As the ISIS crew is attempting to leave the station, they discover Barry is on board and taunting Archer into coming out to fight by offering a 'sick space robot' for him to use. Archer, however, puts his hatred for Barry aside temporarily and lets everyone leave. After Archer defends Cyril from Malory's insult, Cyril rewards him for his kindness by using the shuttle's thrusters to destroy Barry's own spaceship, leaving him stranded. Season 4 "Fugue and Riffs" Wondering how KGB agents were able to find Archer, it is revealed that Barry has been watching Archer's every move from outer space on the board horizon, while trying to build a spaceship to go back to Earth. "Viscous Coupling" After Barry becomes stranded in space, Katya uses the time to take over as head of the KGB. Upon returning to Earth, Barry resumes exacting his revenge through sabotaging ISIS professionally due to Katya's insistence that he let Archer live. "Live and Let Dine" Season 6 "Edie's Wedding" Once Katya breaks up with him, Barry again attempts to kill Archer, this time at the wedding of Pam Poovey's sister, Edie Poovey. During the battle, Barry is shot by explosive rounds that Archer made sure to obtain prior to fighting him. Pam and Archer manage to defeat Barry, whose human skin is burnt off in a grain elevator fire. Despite having a visible hole in his torso after being shot by the explosive rounds, the hole is not present the next time he appears. While it's possible that he simply got it repaired, it doesn't explain how as it's supposed to be state of the art from Russia. With Katya being head of KGB, it's highly unlikely he got it repaired there. Season 7 "Motherless Child" When Barry returns, initially covered in bandages to cover his metal endoskeleton, he is revealed to have been put up for adoption as a youth. The ISIS team having formed a private detective agency, Barry temporarily calls a truce in order to hire them to find his birth mother, albeit holding Archer's mother, Malory, as a hostage to ensure compliance. Season 8 In Season 8, Archer: Dreamland, Barry takes on a dream persona called 'Dutch' Dylan who can be considered a main character due to appearing in every episode. However, Barry remains a recurring character in the show overall. Dutch is a murdering psychopath who works for mobster Len Trexler (Dreamland), who is mutilated by Archer after he drives a car over his legs, resulting in them having to be amputated. He is augmented by Krieger (Dreamland) and is a real pain in the ass/nemesis for Archer (Dreamland). Personality Barry sometimes talks to himself and calls himself "Other Barry." Occasionally he refers to himself in the third person. In addition to conversing with himself, he has also been known to speak to, but not with, his gun. Following his conversion into a cyborg, Barry seems to have developed a more focused obsession on getting revenge on Sterling Archer for twice dropping him off rooftops and once stealing his girlfriend, whom Archer later described as "the Pelé of anal." Barry, though he appears to be a good guy, is considered an annoyance at times. Additionally, he has a darker side. After a fight with his alleged fiancé, Framboise, he told Lana he was planning to blow up her car (most likely with her in it). Barry appeared to genuinely care for Katya Kazanova, Archer's onetime fiancé, who was resurrected as a cyborg by Dr. Algernop Krieger. However, his inability to let go of his grudge against Archer caused problems in their relationship early on. After she took over the KGB, Barry found himself playing a subservient role to her, and was clearly driven further into his psychotic hatred of Archer when Katya eventually dumped him. When he returns in Season 7's "Motherless Child," Barry shows a much softer side, asking (and later forcing) the crew to help him find his birth mother since he was dropped off at an orphanage as a baby, believing that finding her might alleviate the emptiness and bitterness he feels. Though he is still unstable, he gets along better with the crew and leaves them on a warm note, genuinely thanking them and calling them his friends. Appearances Trivia * Barry bears a striking resemblance to Robert Shaw as the Russian assassin Donald "Red" Grant in the 1963 James Bond film From Russia with Love. * He is such a fan of his Desert Eagle Mark VII that in "A Going Concern" he is observed reading a magazine that focuses solely on this weapon. * Either due to continuity error, or the poor typing skills of the admin staff in the Archer Universe, Barry's last name is spelled either Dylan or Dylon. It is first presented on his business card as Dylan. * Cyborg Barry, the process he undergoes to become a cyborg, and his red track suit are a reference to The Six Million Dollar Man. * Barry's CPUs are powered by photovoltaics, meaning he is powered by solar energy. * Barry has twice called out "Aaar-cher... Come out and play-ee-ayyy!" to vocally taunt Archer into one-on-one combat. The taunt itself (including the rhythmic clinking of three beer bottles) is a direct imitation and homage to the taunt Luther uses towards Swan in the 1979 cult action film The Warriors. This was used in "Space Race: Part II" and "Edie's Wedding". * Barry's name, superhuman speed, red track suit, short blond hair, and sarcastic nature cause him to bear a superficial resemblance to DC Comics' Silver Age The Flash, Barry Allen. * Barry's real name, Bartholomew, is likely based on Bartholomew the Apostle, who was skinned alive at the time of his death. Both Barry and Bartholomew have no skin. Or just a coincidence. * Barry's worst nightmare is a recurring nightmare of himself and Santa being chased through the snow by Lurch from the Adam's Family. (Edie's Wedding) * The initials of his full name, Bartholomew Aloysious Dylan, are B.A.D. * As "Dutch" in Dreamland, he requires a dose of serum every day, from which his only supply being Krieger, his original augmentor. is likely a reference to the DC Comics Silver Age supervillain Metallo. Gallery Barry Dylan.png Barry Dylan-0.png Barry Dylan-1.png Barry Dylan-2.png Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Spy Category:Brutes Category:Crackers Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Slaver Category:Murderer Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Gamblers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mercenaries Category:Rogues Category:On & Off Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Conspirators Category:Warlords Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Evil Category:Servant of Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Right-Hand Category:Trickster Category:Saboteurs Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone Category:Incriminators Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites